First Impressions
by Grasshopper
Summary: First impressions are the most lasting... [BtVSWWE WillowTrish Stratus]


Title: First Impressions  
Author: Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
Email: uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Female/female slash, slight language.  
Spoilers: None.  
Pairings: Willow/Trish Stratus  
Summary: First impressions are the most lasting…  
Author's Notes: This has been a bit more difficult to write than most of my work. For once, it's not 'cause it's f/f, it's because I'm such a huge Trish/Bubba 'shipper. Sorry if the fic seems a little stilted; that would be the reason why.  
Disclaimer: Nothing and no one other than the fic itself belong to me. Willow belongs to Joss Whedon and Trish belongs to herself and World Wrestling Entertainment. The first line of the fic was given to my by my friend Fyre Faerie; she dared me to have Willow say it in one of my fics.   


  


* * *

  


  
"I am _not_ intimidated by your tits."

My eyes were locked upon the flesh exposed by the woman's lacy black bra. Try as I might, I could not look away.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was a mix of outrage and shock, with a hint of laughter.

"Oh Goddess!" My eyes widened and I slapped my hands over my mouth. "So sorry 'bout that," I mumbled from behind my hands. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks. _Great one, Wills, insult the lady who can **totally** kick your ass…_

"What was that, again?"

At her confused voice, I finally moved my eyes above her breasts to meet her striking brown eyes. Xander's eyes- er, _eye_ is brown. So are Angel's eyes. I stopped my inner babble at the questioning look on her face, trying desperately to remember the question. Reluctantly, I removed my hands from my face.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry. What I said was incredibly rude and inappropriate. You could even say it's bordering on sexual harassment, and you _don't_ have to take it. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am, so I'll just get out of your way-"

A hand on my arm stopped my babble and my movements.

"Hold on."

My frightened green eyes met hers once again. A girl could drown in those eyes - a perfect shade of brown that is neither too dark nor too light. Just soft enough to make you want to curl up and stay there forever.

Too bad she probably hates me.

"Um, yes?" At the tremble in my voice, she smiled reassuringly and her grip on my arm loosened.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hit your or anything."

"Oh, that's good, because I bruise really easy and that's not very attractive. Though I guess it doesn't really matter if I'm bruised or not - I don't appear on-camera. But they do promote the whole 'play nice…unless you're in the ring' kind of morale, so it might _not_ go over too well with my superiors-"

"Whoa, Red, I can't keep up with your rambling."

"It's babbling, actually." _Yes, Willow, **correct** the woman after you insult her._

"Either way, please slow down. I can't make out what you're saying."

Another blush stained my cheeks.

"Sorry, I just… When I'm nervous I just start talking and talking and the next thing you know, I'm babbling just like I am now so I think I'll be quiet."

Pearly teeth clamped over her lush bottom lip, trying to keep her laughter inside. A soft giggle still escaped, though. It was husky, rather like what you'd hear in bed on a lazy afternoon…after many rounds of great sex. _Goddess, the pheromones exuding from her are enough to make me want to just eat her up- Not like that! I didn't mean it like that!_

_Is my face still red?_

"Let's try this again." She offered me her hand to shake, "I'm Trish Stratus, WWE Diva."

As I gingerly shook her hand, I answered, "I know. I'm Willow Rosenberg, computer technician."

"Hi, Willow. It's…interesting…to meet you."

"Um, yeah… Look, I am so sorry about what I said before."

"It's okay, I've heard worse. Besides, it was kind of funny; no one's ever said anything quite like that, before."

"Still…"

She reassuringly placed a hand on my arm. "Here, walk me to my locker room. That way, I can try to convince you I'm not scarred for life, or anything."

"Okay." _Don't sound overeager, Willow. Just because you swing that way…doesn't mean she's interested in someone who insults her._

"So," Trish started, as we began the journey to the divas' locker room, "how long have you been working here?"

_Small talk. I can do that…I think._ "For a few weeks now. It's been pretty great, what with all the traveling and the money and the hot chicks-" Immediately, I clamped my mouth shut, waiting for her to say something. My nose wrinkled in confusion when she only laughed at my comment.

"I know the feeling. Travel, money, and babes of both sexes - it sounded perfect when I heard about it."

_Trish Stratus is bi? Why didn't I ever get the memo mentioning this?!_

"I mean, there are some things I could do without," she continued, oblivious to my shock, "but for the most part, I love what I do."

"Well, that's good. 'Cause if you don't love it, then you need to get a new job. I mean, if you're stuck doing something day in and day out, you should at least _enjoy_ it, right?"

"Exactly." She smiled radiantly, making my breath hitch for a moment. I looked down, hoping to keep from blushing, when I caught sight of her lace-encased bosom once more.

"Um… Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I hurried to continue.

Trish just continued to smile. "Sure. What is it?"

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

She looked down, eyes widening as though she hadn't realized her lack of clothing before now. "Oops, forgot about that. Oh, well…" She shrugged, then answered my question, "I'm fighting Whorrie- er, _Torrie_ later on. We were discussing our match, figuring out where to take it, but she couldn't even get that right and my shirt was destroyed. Long story."

"I'm sure. Seems to me, that woman let what few skills she had wither away when she got the chance to pose for _Playboy_."

"I know. That's why poor Billy got stuck with her. They figure they can capitalize on her baring her ass for the fans, while trying to get her skills up to a level where she won't hurt anyone."

"I hope all goes well. I mean, injuries suck so it'd be horrible if anything happened."

"Yeah, well, I have confidence in my abilities. If she fucks up, I'll start working stiff. That'll keep her mind on her work."

"Yeah, I guess it would."

We walked in silence until we reached our destination.

"Well, this is my stop," she announced softly. "It's been good talking to you, Willow… Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Her eyes shone with something akin to hope.

"Sure… That'd be really nice." _Oh, yeah, I am **so** blushing right now._

"How about we meet here… Say, after the show? Then we could go out for coffee or something?"

"Better make that the 'or something.' Coffee and I are not good friends. It tends to make me extremely hyper and talk about ten times faster than normal." _Ooh, look, she's smiling - I made her smile. She's even prettier when she smiles…_

"Well, we can't have that; I want to know what you're saying. We can play it by ear; I have no doubt that we'll find something to do." At that, she turned, about to enter the other room. She hesitated, then turned back to me.

"I'm sorry if this seems too fast, but…" Her voice trailed off as she moved closer to me. Suddenly, her extremely lush lips met mine in a soft kiss. Barely brushing her lips to mine, it was a kiss of promise…of possibilities. After a few moments, Trish pulled back, smiling softly. Her eyes were smoky with a hunger that I knew shone in my own.

"I'll see you tonight."

I watched as she entered the locker room, hips swaying seductively.

_Wow…_

_Y'know, first impressions aren't always a **bad** thing…_   


  


* * *

  


  


**THE END**


End file.
